piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Fleets
' Fleets' are large groups of powerful ships with a central 'Boss' ship, which travel according to a random route. Pirates are challenged to sink the fleet before it reaches its final destination. To date, two major fleets have been encountered - the EITC Fleet and the Royal Navy Fleet. Skeleton navy fleets may occur in the future. Back Story The first form of Treasure Fleets were the Expedition Fleets of the EITC (For more on the story read in Expedition Fleets) After the Expeditions stopped going to Raven Cove, the Royal Navy and the EITC began only using Treasure Fleets to carry weapons for their gain... Game Play Like an Invasion, there is a countdown that tells when a Treasure Fleet is about to launch. There is a message at the 10 minute mark, 5 minute mark and a message that tells that the Treasure Fleets have launched. Pirates can locate the fleet and it's course on the Map ('M' on the Keyboard, the Boss ship is highlighted a Treasure on the Map). If pirates sink the Ship Of The Line but there are still escort ships left, one of the escort ships becomes the boss ship and will have the treasure chest symbol appears over that ship. The ships that compromise these fleets are some of the largest and most dangerous to ever sail these waters. They will NOT open fire on passing vessels, but once a pirate ship opens fire on them - ALL vessels break their formation, return fire and immediately pursue. 'EITC Treasure Fleets' Now that El Patron's weapons have finally been found, their goal now is to make off with the loot they got from Raven Cove. Pirates need to sink them and stop them from escaping the Caribbean with their treaure. (Hence the name, Treasure Fleets). These are just like the Expedition Fleets. EITC Boss Ships These vessels are of the Ship of the Line class and have been spotted at Level 79-85! *EITC Conqueror *EITC Intrepid *EITC Leviathan EITC Protection Ships These vessels are of the War Frigate class. They surround the main vessel make efforts to hinder any assault and have been spotted at Level 69-75! *EITC Tyrant 'Royal Navy Treasure Fleets' Pirates are sinking so many of the EITC Treasure Fleets that the EITC have enlisted the help of the Navy to transport the weapons they have found on Raven Cove. 'Navy Boss Ships' These vessels are of the Ship of the Line class and have been spotted at Level 79-85! *HMS Invincible *HMS Newcastle *HMS Victory Navy Protection Ships These vessels are of the War Frigate class. They surround the main vessel make efforts to hinder any assault and have been spotted at Level 69 -75! *Navy Elite Game Note *Sinking a Boss Ship will give you a Skull Loot Chest often with rare weapons and lots of gold. *Try to sink the escorts first because they will try to stop you from sinking the Boss Ship. *A good idea to stop the Treasure Fleets is to gather as many ships to increase the damage done to the Fleet. Trivia * On the EITC Fleet's sails, a logo of the EITC is bared upon it : "The Company also maintained a coat of arms: a gold-on-maroon design featuring waving pennants and sea lions supporting a shield of ships and roses." The Company's Latin motto was displayed beneath. This symbolized the Company's scope and grand goals : "Deo ducente nil nocet. can harm us when God leads." *The Royal Navy also has their own logo on the their own fleet's sails with the English flag and 3 Royal Crowns to recoginze the power of the English Monarch. See also *Cutler Beckett's armada *Expedition Fleets Category:Ships Category:Boss Category:Game Play Category:Enemy Category:Event Category:Navy Ships Category:EITC Ships Category:Lore